Cedric And Yara Tie The Knot
Cedric And Yara Tie The Knot is the final episode of the "Cedric Gets Grounded" series. Cedric and his fiancée Yara (FINALLY!) earn their happy ending. Transcript (A couple of years after the events of last episode, Cedric and Yara are sitting at the bank of a creek, watching the rushing waters. The former turns to his lover.) CEDRIC: Yara, I am so happy to have you as a fiancée; but would I be happier still if we're married? YARA: (smiling) Of course. If money would allow, we'd be able to buy a new house, start a family, raise our children and lots more. CEDRIC: We should be lucky that a friend's relative has given my family some money, so we've plenty of money for everything, especially the wedding. YARA: That's good. We'd best put on our dresses. (On their wedding day...) CEDRIC: I'm not sure if I look comfortable in this dress. KATE: Oh don't you worry, son, your dress is comfortable enough for you as it is. (Cedric finally puts on dress. Presently they hear a car pull up followed by the doorbell, which plays a few notes of the wedding march.) CEDRIC: That must be my bride. (to the rest of his family) Mom, Dad, Paris, you'd best get to the wedding! It's very important. KATE: OK. (Diesel and Paris get out, fully dressed. Cedric gets in the car to find Yara, who escorts her to their car - a Rolls Royce. The car leaves as Diesel, Kate and Paris hop into the family car, which leaves too. Music playing: Here comes the bride.) (They all arrive to the wedding on time, which is at the church. Cedric and Yara march up to say their vows.) DIESEL: There's my boy. He looks so smart. EMMA: There's my girl. She looks so lovely. REGISTRAR: We are gathered here in Holy Matrimony for the wedding of Mr Cedric Miller and Ms Yara Schmidt. Mr Miller, do you take Ms Schmidt to be your lawfully wedded wife, to live together after God's ordinance in the holy estate of Matrimony? Will you love her, comfort her, honour, and keep her, in sickness and in health; and, forsaking all other, keep thee only unto her, so long as you both shall live? CEDRIC: I, Cedric Miller, take thee, Yara Schmidt, to be my wedded Wife, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better or worse, for richer or poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish, till death do us part, according to God's holy ordinance; and thereto I plight thee my troth. REGISTRAR: And Ms Schmidt, will you have this man to be your lawfully wedded husband, to live together after God's ordinance in the holy estate of Matrimony? Will you obey him, and serve him, love, honour, and keep him, in sickness and in health; and, forsaking all other, keep thee only unto him, so long as you both shall live? YARA: I, Yara Schmidt, take thee, Cedric Miller, to be my wedded Husband, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better or worse, for richer or poorer, in sickness and in health, to love, cherish, and to obey, till death do us part, according to God's holy ordinance; and thereto I give thee my troth. REGISTRAR: Mr Miller, the groom, it is time you wed the bride. CEDRIC: With this Ring I thee wed, with my body I thee worship, and with all my worldly goods I thee endow: In the name of the Father, and of the Son, and of the Holy Ghost. Amen. (Cedric puts the wedding ring on his bride's finger. Then a rendition of the wedding march plays.) REGISTRAR: Now, as I pronounce you both as husband and wife, you may kiss the bride. (Cedric and Yara, now married, give the kiss of their life. FX/SFX: Applause. Music ends on a high note. The newlyweds go out on their honeymoon to the countryside together. They spend the night at Cedric's great-grandfather's quaint little house. However, despite the good spirits attained by all at the wedding, and although the sunset looked lovely, Cedric is feeling a little... down.) YARA: (cuddling her husband) Hey, Cedric, doesn't the sunset look beautiful? CEDRIC: (depressed) Sure, it's lovely. YARA: (worried) What's the matter? Aren't you happy that we're married? CEDRIC: (sad) I shall never be the same again. I now have to retain the memories I had from when my dark side kicked in; and worse, I won't be allowed to forget all the times I've been grounded. Anyone would think I've a criminal record of sorts. YARA: (worried) Oh, Cedric... CEDRIC: The scars I've endured, physical and emotional, will never go away. YARA: (soberingly, Cedric looks at her) Cedric, dear, I also experienced such trauma myself. I will share the emotional pain with you for always and always. You and I are husband and wife, and we must remain strong; isn't that right? CEDRIC: (depressed) If only the teacher who got briefly replaced by Mr Drake wasn't ill at all, and if Callie was never such a monster, then none of this would have happened to me. And what's more, if everyone else finds out about my crimes, they'd start asking questions or think I'm a hardcore criminal psychopath. YARA: You're not crazy, my love. However... (seductively) I'' am crazy for ''you... (slowly stroking Cedric's chest. Cedric gives a questioning look.) CEDRIC: Yara, can I ask you a question? (Yara says nothing, and allows Cedric to go on.) If you were absent for more than half the series, how come you managed to stay alive? YARA: (unresponsive, looking out at the horizon.) I... really don't know. It was as if... I was saved by some sort of life-saving force. Or it would most likely that I was grounded for a long time... but that's not what really happened to me. CEDRIC: (sighs) I suppose there are many questions we'll never be able to find the answer to. YARA: (smiles) I think I have an idea on how to cheer you a bit... CEDRIC: (confused) Hmm? How so? (Yara's answer came in the form of a long, passionate kiss. Taken by surprise at first, Cedric quickly began to enjoy it as the newlyweds continue their kiss before the setting sun. When will their new chapter in life take them? Many months later, a miracle came to them... but I mustn't spoil you any more, lest I waste time going on about their future. And so, we come to the happy ending of our story. The newlyweds have started a new family, bought a new house, started a new life, and are now living happy together... at least until the child starts causing trouble! I don't think this would ever happen, do you?) THE END. Category:Grounded Series Category:Non-Grounded Videos Category:Final Episodes Category:Series Finale Category:Episodes Category:Cedric Episodes Category:GoAnimate Grounded Stuff